1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a protective sling for supporting and immobilizing a person's injured arm. In particular, the present disclosure relates to a sling having a sleeve into which a person's forearm, particularly a child's forearm surrounded or partially surrounded by a cast or brace, is placed so that the weight of the injured arm is supported about the shoulder and neck of the patient providing greater comfort. Additionally, the sling of the present disclosure is not easily removed from position by the patient, thus maintaining proper immobilization of the injured arm. Further, the hand of the person is covered by the sling, preventing a child from manipulating or destroying the cast or brace.
2. Description of the Related Art
Slings are used to support a person's arm after injury. In many instances, the sling must support a forearm to which a cast or brace has been applied to immobilize the forearm. In such cases, the person's hand is normally exposed. A typical sling consists of a pouch into which an injured arm is placed and a strap that is worn around the shoulder and neck. One such typical sling consists of a envelope-type enclosure made of flexible material for supporting an injured arm between the elbow and the hand, while exposing the hand. An envelope-type sling is constructed of either a single piece of folded material or two facing pieces of material that are closed on the bottom and at the elbow end, and open on the top and at the hand end. A strap is connected at one end of the envelope, which when the sling is worn, is proximate to the wearer's elbow, and at the other end of the envelope proximate to, but not supporting or covering, the wearer's hand. The strap supports the sling around the wearer's shoulder and neck, thus immobilizing the injured arm preventing movement and any associated pain if the person cooperates.
Prior slings available today, when applied to a child who is wearing a forearm cast or brace, allows the child to use his/her fingers to manipulate or even destroy the cast or brace material over which the sling is slid. This is because the cast or brace can be seen by the child, who senses the cast or brace as something causing a degree of discomfort. As a result, the child has a tendency to pick at, manipulate or destroy the cast or brace. The present invention overcomes this problem by keeping the cast or brace, and fingers of the child, out of sight of the child, and thus out of the child's mind.
Typical sling straps are of a woven material such as cotton, polyester, or nylon and tend to be of uniform width over the length of the strap. While the strap does have some flexibility, typically the strap is less flexible than the material comprising the envelope. This limited flexibility of the strap results in “pinch points” about the wearer's neck resulting in discomfort. To alleviate the discomfort, the wearer may attempt to reposition the sling, the injured arm or both. This repositioning and movement of the injured arm could result in further injury to the arm or impede the healing process. Additionally, some patients, typically children or the elderly, tend to fidget at the slightest discomfort. Since the purpose of a sling is to immobilize and support an injured arm, it is desirable to avoid any such movement of the arm.
The envelope-type slings currently available typically have harsh and irritating strapping on the sensitive neck area. This discomfort can lead to noncompliance, especially on the part of an unwilling child or geriatric patient (a similar patient group). Envelope-type slings are difficult to keep in position, and are easily removed. This is undesirable in the target patient group. The sling of the present disclosure is easily put on and removed by a caretaker, but is not as easily removed by the patient.
Correct immobilization is imperative to promote healing and decrease discomfort. In currently available slings, children and geriatric patients are unable to maintain this optimal positioning. Even willing and compliant patients must continually adjust an envelope-type sling. The difficulty and frustration of this constant adjustment increases non-compliance. Furthermore, in envelope slings the hand is always exposed, making it difficult for patients, particularly children, to obey doctor's restrictions on hand use.